Memento Mori
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Alice murió hace casi cien años,pero sigue rondando entre la vida y la muerte.Porque ella es la muerte.El problema es un chico, a quien su madre ella le dio una muerte rápida e indolora, y él es el unico capaz de verla y tocarla, aunque les arda a ambos
1. Chapter 1

**Memento mori** es una frase latina que significa "_Recuerda que morirás_" en el sentido de "_Recuerda que eres mortal"._

* * *

_Alice murió a los veinte años, en 1910. Ahora, casi cien años después, ella carga con un increíble secreto y un peso que nadie puede sacárselo, lleva noventa años diambulando entre la vida y la muerte, porque en realidad, ella es la muerte. Su misión en esta no-vida es darle una muerte rápida e indolora a aquellos que son merecedores de éstas, que han hecho cosas útiles y dignas de alabar en sus vidas._

_Lo que Alice no esperaba, era que un chico la descubriera en el preciso momento en que ella enviaba a una mejor etapa a la madre de él, quien era el único capáz en el mundo que podía verla, que sabía que ella estaba ahí, presente._

* * *

I

Y entonces, la vida abandonó el pequeño cuerpo de aquel niño de tan solo ocho años, que sufría de una enfermedad terminal que acabaría con su vida sin remedio alguno. La ligera luz blanquecina desapareció, y la pálida y fría mano de Alice soltó la delicada del niño, mientras sus ojos veían la expresión de tranquilidad y de paz que se formaba en aquel infantil rostro. Eso era, quizás, lo único reconfortable de la "misión" que la chica ejercía; ver la paz reflejada en los rostros de cada persona que era abrazada por los brazos de la muerte; sus brazos.

El largo pitido sonaba en la máquina junto a la camilla, indicando el detenimiento de aquel pequeño corazón, indicando el fallecimiento de aquel niño, que ahora sólo era un cadáver en una camilla.

Y como pasaba cada vez que ella hacía su trabajo en los hospitales, la puerta se abría, y las enfermeras y doctores entraban con urgencia y rapidez a la sala, sin saber, realmente, que no podían hacer nada más, porque ella ya les había arrancado la vida.

La chica de veinte años que alguna vez se llamó Alice, suspiró mientras en su cabeza revivía los últimos minutos de aquel niño.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el niño al ver a la muchacha entrar a la habitación. Ella nunca aparecía de repente, no quería provocar miedo.

Además, estaba decidido. Si el niño podía verla, es porque su hora había llegado, porque su vida ya tenía que terminar, y era su trabajo encargarse de darle una muerte dulce y sin sufrimiento.

—Yo vengo a ayudarte —dijo ella, no muy segura de si sus palabras eran las correctas—. Vengo a darte la paz que necesitas —dijo en tono amable, después de todo, él era sólo un niño.  
— ¿En serio? —habló el niño.

Alice supo que si alguien llegase a entrar, sólo vería al niño hablando solo.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Te llevaré al cielo —dijo ella no tan segura de si realmente existía el cielo.

A pesar de cumplir casi cien años siendo lo que era, no podía saber si el cielo exista realmente. No sabía si es que había vida después de la muerte, no sabía nada... Porque ella aún no moría del todo.

Alice caminó hasta pararse junto a la cama del niño, el que la miraba entre deslumbrado y sorprendido. No asustado.

— ¿Tú me vas a llevar al cielo? —preguntó el niño.  
—Sí, al paraíso —dijo con una muy pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Ya no tendrás más dolor.  
—De acuerdo, ¿Pero le dices después a mi mami que la quiero muchísisisisisimo? —preguntó el niño.  
—Claro —dijo ella, apenada por tener que apagar esa latiente felicidad en aquel niño.

Alice extendió su mano, y el niño la tomó. La muerte cerró los ojos, suspiró, y se concentró en la energía vital del niño, controlándola hasta sacarla el cuerpo y enviarla a un lugar mejor.

—La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad —susurró las palabras que siempre decía, cada vez que enviaba a las almas a un lugar mejo, cada vez que se encargaba de quitarle la vida a un cuerpo sin salvación.

Después de que el doctor hubiese sentenciado la hora definitiva de muerte, las enfermeras salieron del cuarto con la difícil misión de decírselo a su madre. Alice cerró los ojos, y, antes de que llegaran las enfermeras, apareció junto a la mujer, la que esperaba impaciente y nerviosa en la sala de espera.

—Tú hijo te ama, sólo quiere que seas feliz y que salgas adelante, que no te vayas abajo y que continúes viviendo con su recuerdo en tu día a día —susurró ella a su oído, haciendo que ella la escuchara, pero sin verla.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, y miró a su alrededor. Entonces, cuando aparecieron las enfermeras, Alice despareció.

II

Una luz blanquecina, que un ser humano podría ver sólo con mucho esfuerzo, rodeó el cuerpo del hombre de setenta y ocho años de edad. Él cerró los ojos y la expresión de tranquilidad que alguna vez tuvo volvió a su rostro, al mismo tiempo que los separados pitidos de la máquina que indica el estado del corazón, se volvía en un sólo y constante sonido agudo. La cabeza del hombre se inclinó hacia un costado, apoyada en la almohada de la camilla donde ahora yacía su cuerpo sin vida.

La chica de aparentes veinte años dejó de tocar los dedos del hombre, y alejó su mano, mirando en silencio el cuerpo sin vida que, gracias a ella, había tenido una muerte rápida e indolora, para al fin poder descansar en la paz que siempre ansió.

—La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad —susurró ella con voz triste.

Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación del hospital cuando entraron dos enfermeras y un doctor con urgencia, ella se hizo hacia atrás, despejándoles el camino, como si fuera necesario hacerlo para que las personas pudieran pasar. La chica se movió hasta colocarse a los pies de la cama donde estaba el cuerpo, mientras miraba cómo esas personas trataban, en vano, de revivir al hombre con los electroshock.

—Es inútil —susurró ella—, el hombre ya fue abrazado por los brazos de la muerte, por mis brazos, y ahora descansa en un lugar lejos de su imaginación y creencias, con la paz y la tranquilidad que proseguía a su vida —dijo sin dejar de observar la situación.

Y como si esas personas la hubiesen escuchado, se detuvieron, dándose cuenta de lo inútil que resultaría aquello, y el doctor sentenció la hora definitiva de muerte. Entonces, Alice desapareció.

La oscuridad de la noche y la negrura del cielo se cernían sobre ella, que estaba sentada en el banco de una plaza, observando a la nada, pensando y concentrándose en si recibía algún grito de agonía en busca de ayuda, en busca de una muerte dulce y sin dolor, en busca de la paz de la que muchas personas son merecedoras después de una vida bien vivida.

Después de todo, no tenía nada más que hacer. No podía hacer nada más.

Sentada en aquel banco, con las manos sobre su regazo, con la vista perdida al frente, rodeada por la oscuridad que siempre ha sido su entorno, la chica se lamentaba a sí misma lo que era, se preguntaba una y otra vez qué había hecho para cargar con eso, por qué ella era una de las escogidas para cargar con aquella misión tan terrible y solitaria...

Llevaba un vestido negro, adornado con una gargantilla en el cuello y botines del mismo color. Su cabello, también negro, era liso y largo, hasta la cintura aproximadamente. Sus ojos grises resplandecían, aunque se podía notar que la vida carecía en ellos, y no sólo literalmente. Su blanca y pálida piel parecía resplandecer ante el brillo de la Luna.

Cerró los párpados cuando escuchó la agonía de una mujer, sufriendo y esperando por la muerte dulce que parecía merecer. Alice observó rápidamente cada detalle de esa mujer, y cuando estuvo decidida, desapareció entre las sombras de aquella solitaria y fría plaza.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba frente a una gran casa de tres plantas, un lugar bien cuidado, el patio era bonito y Alice sintió culpa al tener que hacer eso, como cada vez que tenía que hacerlo.

Dio un paso, y sus botines no emitieron ningún tipo de sonido. Ni el más mínimo.

Su vestido se estremecía ante el viendo que corría aquella noche, mientras la chica avanzaba en un sepulcral silencio hasta que atravesó la puerta de la casa y se adentró en su interior.

La casa era bastante acogedora, Alice pudo sentir que la casa era propiedad de una buena familia. Había bonitos muebles adornando el lugar, también había plantas llenas de vida, Alice podía sentirlo.

Cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en el lugar de donde provenía la débil llamarada de vida, y el sigiloso grito de auxilio que sólo ella podía sentir. No era alguien gritando "Ayuda, auxilio, socorro", sino que era una llamarada de fuego extinguiéndose lentamente, clamando por una muerte indolora, sin sufrimiento, clamando por paz. Encontró la débil llamarada de vida. Había otra también en la casa, una más fuerte, pero al parecer no estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar.

Alice subió lentamente los peldaños de la escalera de aquella casa, en el segundo piso caminó hasta la última puerta el pasillo, que estaba débilmente alumbrado por una única lámpara pegada a la pared.

Alice atravesó la puerta de la habitación, y vio a la mujer, acostada sola en aquella cama, con expresión de intranquilidad, con el dolor impregnado en cada centímetro de la pálida piel de su rostro. No había nadie más, y eso le extrañó; normalmente las personas procuraban estar siempre en cada momento con sus seres queridos que están al borde del fin de la vida. Pero Alice lo agradeció, no le gustaba hacer su trabajo con personas a su alrededor, aunque no pudieran verla. La otra vida que había sentido estaba en la tercera planta.

—Jacqueline —pronunció la muerte en un susurro el nombre de la mujer, la que abrió extrañada los ojos y miró a la joven. Esa mujer podía verla.  
— ¿Q-Quién eres t-tú? —preguntó ella con voz débil y temblorosa.

Alice caminó en silencio hasta situarse junto a la cama donde se encontraba la mujer, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—Vengo a darte la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitas, vengo a ayudarte a descansar después del sufrimiento provocado por tu enfermedad —pronunció ella con el rostro inexpresivo y una voz que destilaba tristeza.  
— ¿Me ayudarás a morir? —habló la mujer.

Alice miró en silencio a la mujer, y al momento de tomar la mano de aquella mujer, se concentró todo lo posible para no quitarle la vida al tacto, como siempre pasaba. Sólo agradecía que pudiera hacerlo a voluntad.

— ¿Puedes sentir mi piel? —habló el espectro mirando a la mujer, con sus grises ojos resplandeciendo.  
—Estás fría, demasiado —dijo la mujer, que al sentir el tacto con la muchacha dejó atrás cualquier tipo de miedo que tuvo ante la idea de irse, de dejar la vida en la tierra.

Ella podía tocarla. Eso también significaba que era su hora.

—Todos merecen descansar —susurró ella—. Todos merecen paz después de la vida. Tú fuiste una buena mujer, Jacqueline.  
—Si todos merecen... descansar —habló la mujer, aún con voz débil—, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías descansar también, como todos?

Alice se quedó en silencio. Nunca nadie había hablado de otra cosa que no fueran ellos mismos, con preguntas sobre qué pasaría o a dónde irían. Nadie jamás había preguntado acerca de ella.

—Yo tengo una misión que debo cumplir. Cuando dicha misión esté completada podré unirme al descanso eterno.  
— ¿Y cuándo terminará aquella misión? —preguntó la mujer.  
—Me encantaría saberlo —respondió la muerte.  
—Dile a mi hijo que lo adoro, por favor. Que sea fuerte —dijo la mujer, cerrando los ojos.  
—Claro —susurró ella.

Alice cerró los ojos y se concentró en el tacto con la mujer, se concentró en la escaza y débil llama de vida que sentía en el interior de aquel cuerpo.

—La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad —susurró, y la vida abandonó el cuerpo de aquella mujer, llevando su alma a un lugar fuera de la creencia de cualquier persona, fuera de la imaginación de cualquier persona, incluso de la muerte misma.

Alice abrió los ojos cuando sintió una voz detrás de sí.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella, y la muchacha se colocó de pie de inmediato, para girarse y mirar a la puerta, en dirección al chico de unos veintitrés años, que la miraba confundido.  
— ¿Puedes verme? —preguntó ella confundida, extrañada.  
—Por supuesto, ¿Quién eres y que...? —el sujeto detuvo sus palabras cuando sus dorados ojos se desviaron hasta el cuerpo sin vida que yacía en la cama—. Mamá... —susurró mientras sentía que un terrible terror le recorría la espina dorsal—. ¡Mamá! —exclamó el tipo soltando lo que tenía en sus manos y corrió hasta la cama, donde se detuvo frente a ella, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas, intentando detenerlas en sus ojos—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó él.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Complicado? Demasiado trágico? Que les parece? xD

La verdad es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir cosas tan... Amm... Oscuras xD Asi que decidí probar suerte con este fic. No tendrá más de veinte capítulos, & actualizaré por lo menos dos veces a la semana.

Un review? Una critica? Felicitaciones o tomatazos? todo es recibido ^^

Mi blog, por si les interesa ver alguna cosa ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja publicar enlaces ¬¬)

Un saludo a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

I

Alice lo miró confundido, y el tipo la tomó de los hombros, pero la soltó de inmediato ante al ardor que ambos sintieron ante el contacto.

Nicholas la miró consternado y confundido, pero pareció ignorar el ardor, y la alejó de la cama, para situarse junto al cuerpo de la mujer que era su madre.

No era fuego ante el contacto, pero tampoco era hielo. No era como tocar una olla hirviendo, o como tener un hielo en los dedos por mucho tiempo. Ardía, sí, pero sin ser hielo ni fuego. Ardía de una forma que muy pocas veces ambos habían sentido, o, de hecho, que jamás habían sentido.

La muerte miraba aún sorprendida y extrañada al hombre que ahora luchaba contra las lágrimas, mientras tomaba la fría mano de su madre, con la esperanza de que no fuera lo que tenía en mente, con la esperanza de que sólo estuviese dormida.

—Aún no es tu hora —susurró Alice mientras miraba a aquel tipo, que parecía resignarse ante su pérdida.

Pero él podía verla, podía tocarla, a pesar de que quemara al tacto. Alice se concentró en la energía de ese sujeto. No, aún no era su hora, la llamarada de vida seguía encendida en aquel cuerpo masculino, donde el único contraste con la vida era la enfermedad, y ahora la muerte, de su madre.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró.  
— ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi madre!? —exclamó él, rendido en su lucha contra las lágrimas, mientras ahora miraba a la muchacha, con sus dorados ojos empapados por las gotas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Nadie jamás había podido verla, ni tocarla, desde que despertó después de haber muerto, desde que estuvo destinada a una solitaria vida entre las sombras y la oscuridad, entre la vida y la muerte, con una habilidad dual que sólo ella tenía. Sólo las personas a las que su hora les había llegado podían establecer algún tipo de contacto con ella. En cambio él, todo lo contrario, aún su hora no había llegado, pero podía hacerlo; él podía verla, él pudo tocarla sin desfallecer ni que su vida se exhumara de su cuerpo ante el simple contacto con la muerte encarnada en una muchacha de veinte años.

No lo entendía, no sabía por qué. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica a aquella, tenía que haberla, por supuesto, De lo contrario, ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento —susurró la muerte aún mirando sorprendida al sujeto.

Entonces, Alice desapareció, ante la sorprendida y confundida mirada de aquel sujeto, quien apenas podría creer lo que había visto.

¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¿De verdad esa chica había desaparecido como si nada?

Decidió dejar de prestarle atención a ese asunto por un momento, y se concentró en el ahora cadáver de su madre.

II

Jamás iba a los funerales de las personas a quienes sus almas ella enviaba a un lugar mejor, a quienes ella enviaba a descansar. No le gustaba estar presente mientras enterraban los cadáveres en la fría tierra de los cementerios. Odiaba los funerales. Los encontraba sin sentido y una falta de respeto a las personas muertas. Entendía que era mejor que dejar los cadáveres en otro lugar, pero podrían inventar mejores métodos.

Prefería la cremación.

Aunque, en todo caso, a ella jamás le hicieron un funeral, ni nada de eso, sólo algo simbólico, porque jamás encontraron su cuerpo. Y probablemente nunca lo harán.

Pero, a pesar de eso, ahí estaba, mirando a muchas personas de pie frente a un ataúd, donde reposaba el cuerpo de una mujer a quien había ella mima había enviado a descansar hacía dos días.

No sabía exactamente el motivo de su presencia ahí, no sabía por qué había decidido ir a ver, pero de todas formas ahí estaba, observando en silencio, mirando a varias personas derramar un par de lágrimas, escuchando atentas las palabras del sacerdote.

Sus grises ojos se posaron en el sujeto de la otra vez, el que sí podía verla. Él tenía la mirada baja pero mantenía el rostro con una expresión de firmeza, con sus ojos fijos sobre algún punto en el suelo, ocultando el dolor que sentía dentro de sí, ante la pérdida del ser más importante que le quedaba en la vida. Se mostraba indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a las palabras del sacerdote, a las demás personas allí, parecía sólo importarle él mismo y su propio dolor.

Alice miró al ataúd, luego al sacerdote. No le gustaba que dijeran muchas palabras en los funerales. Las palabras se las llevaba el viento y un par de frases no podrían sanar el dolor de las personas. El sacerdote pronunciaba unas palabras en honor a la fallecida mujer, y después a la gente que presenciaba el triste momento. Eran varias personas, lo que le hacía suponer que la mujer tenía bastantes seres queridos. Alice lo lamentaba por ellos.

Cuando el funeral llegó a su fin, las personas se quedaron unos minutos más tarde, la mayoría se acercaba al muchacho, que continuaba con su firme expresión, dando pequeñas sonrisas melancólicas a quienes lo saludaban. La chica caminó hasta pararse junto al orificio donde estaba ya el ataúd. Miró adentro y supo que, de haber estado viva, un escalofrío habría recorrido su espina dorsal. Aún podía recordar el primer día de su horrible destinación. La primera vez que despertó después de haber muerto.

Era un recuerdo horrible y escalofriante.

Las personas pasaban a su lado sin mirarla, sin saber que ella estaba ahí, presente, observándolo todo. La gente incluso pasaba a través de ella sin saberlo realmente. Eso la deprimía. Había olvidado lo que era hablar con alguien... Vivo, o al menos alguien quien no estuviese destinado a morir.

Pero entonces, alguien la tomó del brazo, tocando también la manga, haciendo así el ardor más liviano, y la alejaron del ataúd. Alice se giró para ver quién fue, y sorprendida, ve al chico de la otra vez, al hijo de la mujer, de Jacqueline.

Alice esperó a que estuviesen alejados de los demás, desapareció, y volvió a aparecer, para así, soltarse del agarre del tipo.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo ella parándose frente a él, quien no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.  
— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
—Las personas que te ven hablar conmigo no saben que lo estás haciendo realmente. Ellos te ven solo, hablando con nadie. Te recomiendo tomar algún teléfono celular y simular que hablas por el teléfono, o pensarán que hablas solo. Y supongo que no querrás terminar en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Él no entendió nada, se limitó a mirarla confundido, intrigado por aquellas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo confuso, mucho. La chica lo miraba inexpresiva y con el rostro careciente de cualquier tipo de emoción, careciente de vida, de hecho.

—Dime quién eres —exigió él, ignorando por completo sus palabras.  
—Nicholas, ¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó una niña de ocho años acercándose al chico.

Nicholas miró a su prima y luego volvió a mirar a la chica, ella continuaba ahí, al frente suyo, sin cambiar la expresión. Ella por completo parecía hacer juego con su alrededor. El cementerio era terrorífico y ella parecía pertenecer a él. Esa fue una extraña sensación que Nicholas prefirió ignorar.

El chico se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y le habló:

— ¿No ves a la chica? —preguntó él.  
—Estás loco —dijo la niña riéndose—. Aquí no hay nadie.

La niña dio media vuelta, y se fue dando pequeños brinquitos.

Alice miraba al sujeto preguntándose en su cabeza qué diablos pasaba con él, y por qué él podía verla cuando no había llegado su hora aún, cuando ella no tenía que encargarse de su muerte, cuando la vida reinaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

Nicholas, maldiciendo en voz baja, sacó el aparato celular de su bolsillo y se lo pegó a la oreja. Ahora no podría hablar con ella sin que pensaran que está loco.

—Vale, ahora dime quién demonios eres —exigió mirando a la chica, manteniendo la faceta de hablar por teléfono.  
—Si te lo dijera, por muy sincera que estuviera siendo, no me creerías —dijo ella—. Además, ni siquiera sé si pueda decírtelo. Limítate a continuar tu vida.  
—Mi vida... —susurró él con una sonrisa que indicaba que su vida parecía no serlo realmente—. Tú estuviste justo en el momento en que mi madre murió, tú hablaste con ella, ella podía verte...  
— ¿Y por qué aún no se lo has dicho a alguien? —interrumpió ella.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, dándose cuenta de la razón que ella tenía. Él mismo había presenciado cuando su madre había muerto, junto a una total desconocida que parecía ser sacada de una película de terror. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a alguien?

—Créeme que la opción de que comencé a volverme loco es probable. Pero, ¿Por qué ella podía verte si nadie más puede hacerlo? ¡Nadie más sabe que estás aquí!  
—Tú me ves —dijo ella.  
—Ya te lo dije, es probable que comience a volverme loco y esté alucinando. Además, ¡Desapareciste de la nada! ¿Qué eres? —cambió la pregunta.

Alice lo miró sin decir nada y sin cambiar la inexpresividad de su rostro.

—Estoy aquí —habló ella— para darle a las personas que lo necesitan un final rápido e indoloro. Tu madre sufría en una angustiante agonía, y lo único que yo hice fue ayudarla a terminar con el dolor y sumirla en una profunda paz, dándole el descanso eterno que todos necesitan.

Nicholas la miró sin decir nada, sin poder creerle. Encontraba estúpida aquella excusa, estúpida y absurda, sin sentido. No sabía qué creer.

— ¿Eres un vampiro? —preguntó él, confundido.

Alice emitió una muy pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

—No —respondió la muerte—. Se supone que las personas pueden ver vampiros, pero en este caso, sólo tú puedes verme. No soy un vampiro, ni nada de esas cosas mitológicas que leen ahora.

Él la miró sin poder creer sus palabras. Sin saber qué creer ni qué pensar. Era todo demasiado confuso, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer saber la verdad. Porque algo le decía que no era una verdad muy agradable de escuchar.

—Te dije que no me creerías —dijo ella, y después de darle una última mirada al chico, Alice desapareció.  
—Claro, todo lo arreglas desapareciendo... —susurró él mirando a la nada, sin saber qué creer, sin saber qué pensar. Todo estaba demasiado confuso para él.

III

Estaba demasiado desconcentrado como para intentar captar algo de la clase.

Nicholas ya estaba en la universidad, estudiaba medicina, para algún día llegar a ser médico veterinario, o quizás psiquiatra, pero tenía que decidirse rápido. Eran dos cosas muy distintas, pero ambas eran tentadoras para él.

Suspiró frustrado mientras se pasaba los dedos por su castaño cabello. Estaba demasiado confundido, y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para intentar aclararse un poco. Sentía una gran confusión en su mente y eso lo hacía desconcentrarse de las cosas a su alrededor, haciéndolo estar pendiente únicamente de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Miró hacia adelante, al profesor, mientras intentaba captar la idea, mientras trataba de poner atención, pero fue inútil. Escuchaba las palabras y de alguna forma no podía entenderlas, no podía encontrarles el sentido. Sus neuronas parecían haber dejado de funcionar.

Si continuaba así, podría reprobar el examen de final de mes.

Suspiró. El tema de esa chica lo tenía intrigado, frustrado y confundido, demasiado confundido. ¿Quién diablos era ella?

—Nicholas —sintió a su lado la voz de Mathias, uno de sus amigos.

Nicholas giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo a sus cafés ojos, el chico lo miraba con una ceja enarcada y expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Mathias mirando a su compañero.  
—Estoy distraído, eso es todo —dijo Nicholas sin mirarlo.  
—Mejor sale del salón, ve a refrescarte, toma agua y respira aire, a ver si te concentras más —sugirió Mathias, preocupado, pero consciente, del estado de su amigo.

Le gustaría entender a Nicholas, pero la pérdida de una madre era algo terrible, algo que sólo podían entender aquellas personas que han vivido esa situación, y Mathias aún no pasaba por ese proceso, y esperaba no pasarlo hasta algún tiempo más.

—Buena idea —dijo Nicholas después de suspirar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Nuevo Capi ^^

No sé cuando podré subir el próximo capítulo, porque quiero adelantar algo. Me demoro en hacer los capitulos de esta historia porque quiero que queden con muchos sentimientos, sensaciones y emociones, y a veces (cuando la inspiracion escasea) es complicado, ademas, que llevo otras dos historias, pero de todas formas no abandonare ninguna.

Un review? Alguna critica? Felicitaciones? Todo es bien recibido ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

I

Nicholas se puso de pie, fue donde el profesor a informar sobre su momentánea retirada, y salió del salón.

Caminó por los pasillos de la universidad con la vista perdida al frente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y poco consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Llegó hasta el pasillo donde estaban los baños, y se detuvo cuando, a lo lejos, la vio, fuera del baño de hombres.

Nicholas frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba si de verdad estaba alucinando, o si ella estaba realmente ahí. Quizás su mente le estaba jugando una pésima broma, o quizás no, pero, alucinando o no, se acercó.

Ella mantenía la mirada baja mientras estaba de frente al baño de hombres, pero lo miró cuando sintió su presencia. Nicholas dejó de caminar, quedando aún a varios metros de esa chica que contrastaba con su alrededor.

Ella movió los labios como diciendo "Lo siento" y entonces desapareció.

II

Nicholas miraba a lo lejos el baño de hombres, que ahora estaba cerrado por la cinta policial. Aún no podía creerlo, de verdad que no podía creerlo.

En su mente revivía cada uno de los momentos vividos hacía tan sólo minutos, o una hora, quizás.

Apenas esa chica de apariencia oscura había desaparecido, Nicholas había apresurado su marcha hacia el baño, tenía un mal presentimiento que, lamentablemente, después se hizo real.

Se detuvo fuera de la puerta del baño de hombres, obligándose a pensar que nada podría pasar, pero simplemente no podía convencerse de eso. Esa chica no había aparecido ahí porque sí, porque se le diera la gana. No, claro que no había sido por eso.

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, y su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se volvió entrecortada, y la imagen de un chico de la universidad, en el suelo, con la garganta con un feo corte y un charco de sangre en el suelo, quedaría grabada en su cerebro por siempre.

Ese día despacharon a los alumnos a sus casas antes de la hora de salida. Nicholas caminó solo hacia su casa, aún con esa terrible imagen grabada en la mente.

Esa casa jamás se había sentido tan solitaria. Solo él estaba ahí, mirando cada rincón de su hogar, que ahora se sentía tan vacío debido a la pérdida de su madre, tan vacío y tan careciente de vida, como si él no fuese suficiente para llenar aquel espacio que parecía simplemente imposible de completar.

Las flores y plantas que alguna vez pertenecieron a Jacqueline, parecían haber perdido cualquier tipo de energía ante la muerte de la mujer, como si toda la vida de las flores se hubiese ido con ella.

Nicholas no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío ante el saber que su madre había muerto allí mismo, donde también, había visto por primera vez a aquella chica, que parecía bastante hermosa, pero con una tristeza y frialdad que llegaba a dar miedo. Una chica bastante extraña.

Claro que era extraña. ¿Quién podía desaparecer y aparecer como si nada? ¿Por qué las palabras tan tristes y carecientes de emoción por parte de ella?

¿Quién, o qué, era ella?

Suspiró frustrado. Ni aunque sacase mil suposiciones podría saberlo. No sabría hasta qué punto tenía razón.

Fue hasta la cocina, donde sacó un vaso y le echó agua.

—Esta casa perdió por completo su vitalidad —escuchó una voz a su espalda, y, producto del sobresalto, el vaso calló al suelo.

Nicholas, suspirando frustrado, se giró despacio, y cuando lo hizo, vio a la chica, completamente vestida de negro y con la expresión de seriedad en su rostro, pero con el dolor en sus grises ojos, sin mirarlo, sino que observándolo todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él mirándola, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, atento a aquella extraña chica.  
—Sinceramente, no lo sé —admitió ella.

Nicholas frunció el ceño levemente, y fue en busca de una escoba y una pala para limpiar los trozos del vaso que ahora yacían en el suelo.

Él recogía los trocitos del vaso ante la atenta mirada de Alice, quien lo observaba detalladamente. Nicholas intentaba evitar aquella mirada, pero era simplemente imposible. Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en él, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Cuando por fin terminó de recoger los trozos y los botó a la basura, se acercó a ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó él, mirándola atento. La chica era de estatura baja, debía medir un metro sesenta o algo así.  
— ¿Cómo sé que puedo decirte quién soy? —preguntó ella.  
— ¿Por qué viniste? Se supone que no quieres que sepa quién, o qué, eres, pero volviste. ¿Por qué volviste?  
—A comprobar algo —dijo ella.

Nicholas se quedó en silencio, procesando el nombre y analizándola con la mirada, aún con demasiadas dudas en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hacías en la universidad hoy?  
— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le interrumpió ella.

Nicholas suspiró, y respondió.

—Nicholas —respondió él.

Nicholas disimuló otro suspiro, y caminó hasta la sala de estar, cuando llegó a ésta, se sobresaltó al verla ya ahí, al parecer, esperándolo. Nicholas volvió a suspirar, y se sentó sobre el posa brazos de un sofá.

—Vale, empezamos mal —admitió él, mirándola—. Me llamo Nicholas.  
—Alice —dijo ella mirándolo, de pie frente a él, en aquella sala de estar que alguna vez estuvo llena de vida.  
—Bien, Alice. ¿Quién eres?  
— ¿Es necesario empezar con las preguntas más difíciles? —preguntó ella.  
— ¡Pero si esa es la más fácil! —dijo él, frustrado.

Alice lo miró, y suspiró. Apenas sabía cómo relacionarse con los demás. Demasiado tiempo sin hablar con alguien de esa forma había provocado que prácticamente perdiera la costumbre.

Ella pensó en cada posible resultado sobre si decirle la verdad o no. Recién se conocían, como él había dicho, habían empezado mal, muy mal. Pero la curiosidad le ganaba, quería saber sobre él.

No estaba segura de si era seguro decírselo, él podría contárselo a los demás. Naturalmente no le creerían, nadie más podía verla. ¿Era necesario correr el riesgo? ¿Valía la pena?

Alice miró a Nicholas, el que la observaba expectante ante una respuesta.

—Soy la muerte —dijo ella.  
— ¿Perdón? —habló él, demasiado confundido para hacer una pregunta más elaborada.  
—Lo que escuchaste —dijo ella.

Ya estaba hecho, no del todo, pero aún así. Alice analizó cada detalle del rostro de él. Su expresión era de confusión, sorpresa, e incredulidad. Él no sabía qué creer y la verdad es que ella tampoco.

Jamás había tenido que explicarle a alguien qué y quién era ella. Nadie de las personas con las que compartía un mínimo diálogo antes de enviarlas lejos se había preocupado por quién era ella específicamente, se conformaban con saber que ella les calmaría el dolor y les daría una muerte indolora.

—Mira, ¿Podrías explicarte, por favor? —pidió él, confundido.  
—Por supuesto, hoy nadie cree en algo... —susurró ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Alice suspiró, e inexpresiva miró al chico, quien la observaba con una expresión que s ele hacía casi imposible de descifrar; probablemente sorprendido, o consternado, o quizás sólo curioso.

— ¿Crees en Dios? —preguntó Alice mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de la casa, mirando cada rincón, cada cosa sobre los muebles, cada detalle de aquel hogar que alguna vez estuvo tan lleno de vida.  
—Sí —respondió él, mirando atento desde su posición cada movimiento de ella.

Alice desapareció.

—Mierda... —susurró él—. ¿Por qué tienes que irte? —preguntó en voz alta, más para él mismo, pero sin esperar lo que escuchó.  
—No me fui —escuchó desde el segundo piso.

Nicholas, sobresaltado, se colocó de pie, y subió las escaleras.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó ya en el pasillo de la segunda planta de la casa.  
—Aquí —dijo ella apareciendo repentinamente frente a él, sobresaltándolo.  
—Vale, vale, pero no me asustes o terminarás provocándome un paro cardíaco —dijo él intentando controlarse, intentado calmarse...

¿Pero de verdad tenía que calmarse, cuando una extraña chica quien decía ser la propia muerte estaba en su casa, frente a él?

Suspiró confundido, aún había muchas cosas que quería saber, y que necesitaba preguntar, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

— ¿Quién eres? Se clara, por favor —dijo él mirándola, Alice ladeó un poco la cabeza mirándolo con curiosidad.  
—No me crees, y te lo he dicho tres veces.  
—Oh, vamos, tiene que ser una broma —dijo él mirándola fijamente, apenas creyéndolo.

Alice suspiró, sería demasiado difícil.

Lo que más le extrañaba era el por qué se tomaba la molestia. nada ni nadie la obligaba a estar ahí, hablando con él, cuando podría estar en cualquier otra parte, enviando almas enfermas y que necesitan paz, pero ahí estaba, hablando por primera vez dentro de casi cien años con un humano que no estuviese destinado a morir entre sus manos, alguien vivo quien no moría al tacto... Con él.

—Morí hace casi cien años —dijo Alice mirando fijamente a Nicholas—, y por alguna razón que desconozco completamente, se me encomendó una "misión" que consiste en que la muerte estará encarnada en mí, prácticamente. Aunque puedo matar gente así como también puedo curarlas. Por ejemplo, a tu madre; su alma necesitaba el descanso, su alma necesitaba paz y tranquilidad, ella necesitaba una muerte rápida e indolora, y yo se la di, yo la ayudé a descansar en paz. En cambio, si es que llego a algún lugar donde hay alguien por morir, pero aún no llega su hora, puedo también darle la energía que necesita para salir adelante, no le doy la vida por completo, sólo la energía para hacerlo.

Nicholas se quedó en silencio, mirándola, analizando sus palabras, apenas creyéndolo, sin saber qué pensar.

Todo era demasiado confuso, demasiado irreal, como si fuese ciencia ficción, como si quizás simplemente fuera un sueño... ¿Qué pasaría si realmente era un sueño? ¿Estaba soñando?

Nicholas dio un paso en dirección a ella, acercándose, y sopesó una opción mientras miraba la mano de la chica, ¿Qué pasaría si...?

—No me toques —dijo ella como si pudiera leerle la mente.  
— ¿Por qué cuando te toco arde?  
—No lo sé —respondió ella—. Se supone que cuando un ser humano me toca, muere. Puedo controlar eso, por ejemplo, puedo darle la mano a alguien y hacer que no muera, pero contigo no es necesario. Me tocas y no mueres, aunque no esté concentrada. Sólo arde, y eso es confuso. Además, se supone que sólo las personas que están destinadas a mí, destinadas a morir, pueden verme y tocarme, pero en cambio tú...  
—No ha llegado mi hora, no voy a morir, no estoy muerto, pero puedo tocarte y verte... ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me estás mintiendo? Perdón la desconfianza pero...

Alice desapareció.

— ¿Conoces a alguien que haga esto? —preguntó ella detrás de él, sobresaltándolo.

Nicholas se dio vuelta aún con el corazón disparado.

—Sinceramente, no —respondió él.  
— ¿Conoces a alguien que al tocarte te arda la piel? —preguntó ella y tomó su mano, haciendo que ambos sintieran el ardor, separando sus manos en seguida.  
—Vale, ninguno de los dos volverá a hacer eso —dijo él mirando su mano; no estaba roja, el ardor ahora era un cosquilleo en su piel, y tampoco tenía una quemadura. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?  
—No pensaba volver a hacerlo otra vez, sinceramente.  
—Es... Demasiado confuso, ¿Sabes?  
—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Lo sé... —repitió después de suspirar.  
— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó él.  
—Depende.

Nicholas suspiró frustrado. Era demasiado confuso todo aquello.

—Cuando... Moriste —dijo él.  
—Veinte.  
— ¿Y...? —Nicholas no fue capaz de completar la pregunta, sin saber cómo terminarla, cómo preguntarlo.  
—Si sumas los años que viví antes de morir, a los años que llevo andando por ahí, he vivido casi ciento veinte años.

Nicholas abrió la boca y los ojos, sorprendido.

—Vale, no me esperaba tanto —dijo él.  
—Me hubiese gustado que, de hecho, no fuera nada —dijo ella.  
— ¿Puedo preguntar... cómo moriste? —preguntó él, inseguro.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Hayley reportandose con un nuevo capítulo ;)

No hay mucho que decir, sólo que en los próximos días publicaré un nuevo One Shot, y... am... eso xD

Para los que quizás ésta es la única de mis historias que leen, los invito a leer las otras ^^ Gotas de Agua y Al Cruzar la Calle. Pueden buscarlas en mi perfil o directamente a mi blog:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Un saludo!


	4. Chapter 4

I

Alice miró al chico, sopesando, pensando detenidamente. ¿Pasaría algo si es que le contaba a él su historia?

Casi un siglo sin poder hablar con nadie sobre ella, sólo diciendo palabras de tranquilidad a aquellas personas destinadas a la muerte, sólo palabras para los demás, jamás hablando sobre ella, jamás había podido hablar con alguien quien no tuviese que morir. Él era la única excepción, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

De todas formas, si es que él llegase a contárselo a alguien, no le creerían, porque nadie más podía verla, y los que sí podían terminaban muertos. Nadie podía hablar sobre ella a otras personas que no pudieran verla.

Además que él, de alguna forma, era su única oportunidad de tratar con alguien quien no terminara muerto, o al menos no a los pocos minutos de haber conocido.

—Ya lo hiciste —respondió ella—. Ya lo preguntaste.

Nicholas la miró inexpresivo, esperando. Sentía mucha curiosidad hacia ella. Demasiada. Sentía que quería saberlo todo, que quería saber todo lo que fuera en torno a ella. Simplemente eso.

—No lo sé —respondió ella con sinceridad—. No se por qué morí, no se cómo morí, no sé la causa de muerte. Pero estoy muerta de todas formas.  
— ¿No sabes? —preguntó él, sorprendido, mirándola con los ojos abiertos y la boca también.  
—No, no lo sé —respondió ella sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro.

Nicholas enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Cómo alguien podía morir sin una causa concreta, sin un motivo lógico?

Quería saber más, sí, esa chica le hacía sentir curiosidad, demasiada. Quería saber sobre ella, todo, la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro, pero no sabía cómo pedir que le contara su historia, cómo preguntarle si es que podía escucharla. No sabía cómo tratar con ella, eso lo hacía muy difícil, pero más interesante a la vez. Porque era un reto, y a él le gustaban los retos. Porque ella era muy diferente a todos, en más de un sentido.

Demasiado diferente a todos.

Entonces, cuando Nicholas salió de sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba.

— ¡Pero por qué tienes que hacer eso! —exclamó él, sin saber si ella aún seguía cerca.

Esperó unos segundos, que se trasformaron en minutos, y la paciencia de Nicholas se perdió. Si esa chica iba a irse, al menos que avisara.

Resignado, bajó las escaleras, de todas formas preparándose para verla en cualquier momento, si es que la veía, para por lo menos no sobresaltarse.

En la sala de estar no había nadie, el silencio sólo era interrumpido por sus pasos que ahora se habían detenido. No había nadie ni en la cocina y tampoco en todo el primer piso, sólo él. Aunque Nicholas sentía que ya no estaba tan solo en esa casa, y no sabía si esa compañía era la mejor que podía tener. De alguna forma, comenzaba a sentir miedo.

No miedo a ella, porque a Alice no podía temerle, por alguna razón que no entendía y no sabía si quería comprender. Era miedo a otras cosas. Miedo a saber que las cosas sobrenaturales quizás sí existen, miedo a que de alguna forma ya no estaba solo en aquella casa, y no sólo por Alice.

Era un miedo que podría ser considerado irracional, ya que no lograba encontrar el verdadero motivo ni alguna razón lógica y razonable.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, casi de noche, cuando el cielo casi era negro y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar junto a la Luna, Nicholas estaba sentado a la mesa de la casa, mientras trataba de estudiar. Esa semana tenía un examen en la universidad y no podía reprobar. Sabía que sería muy difícil sacar una nota alta, pero al menos no sacaría una baja.

Frustrado e irritado, lanzó el lápiz a la mesa, que rebotó y terminó en el suelo, junto a un agudo sonido. Cerró con fuerza el cuaderno y apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos.

No podía concentrarse, se le era imposible, y eso lo perjudicaba. Si seguía así, sus estudios se irían por la borda. Y eso no le convenía para nada. Tanto esfuerzo que sería en vano debido a su propia desconcentración.

Apenas había dormido esa noche, como todas desde que su madre murió. Su mente no se lo permitía, y se quedaba pensando hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta que, por un par de horas, lograba por fin conciliar el sueño. Y como si fuera, a la mañana siguiente tenía que despertarse temprano para ir a la universidad.

—Estás durmiendo mal —escuchó una voz femenina a su lado, sobresaltándolo.

Nicholas levantó la mirada y la vio, a su izquierda, de pie a unos dos metros de él. Nicholas frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su frente en ellos.

—Deja de aparecerte así como así, que no quiero morir por un infarto —dijo él.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, ladeando la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él.

—Perdón, no tengo mejores formas de aparecerme cuando no estás mirando —dijo ella con voz solemne.  
— ¿Y cómo te apareces a los demás?  
— ¿A los que sí pueden verme y están destinados a morir? —Nicholas no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo—. Despacio, con calma, sin asustarlos.

Nicholas reprimió las ganas de preguntar "¿En serio no se asustan?".

—No se asustan —dijo ella, con el rostro inexpresivo.  
—Espera... ¿Puedes leer mentes? —preguntó él, mirándola.  
—No —respondió Alice, confundida.  
—Ayer dijiste que no sabías cómo había muerto... ¿Es eso posible?  
—Me ha pasado a mí, supongo que sí lo es.

Nicholas frunció el ceño mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella, inseguro de su reacción.

— ¿Podrías...? —preguntó Nicholas, aún sin saber cómo terminar la frase. Era demasiado complicado tratar con aquella chica.  
—No vas a creerme —aseguró ella.  
— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —preguntó él, mirándola.  
—Es lo que cualquier persona haría.  
—Pero no cualquier persona te ve —dijo él.

Ella lo miró, silenciosamente de acuerdo con él.

Porque él tenía razón. Él no era cualquier persona, él podía verla, él sabía que ella existía. No tenía razones para no creerle.

—Por supuesto, tú no eres cualquier persona... —susurró ella mirándolo.

Nicholas la miró, con una expresión que indicaba impaciencia y también curiosidad. Alice suspiró y desvió la mirada mientras en su mente se creaba una forma clara y no tan pesada de contárselo. A veces sus palabras podían ser demasiado oscuras.

—Era... Era Octubre del año mil novecientos diez. En la familia éramos seis; mis padres, yo y mis tres hermanos mayores. Yo era la menor, me seguía mi hermana y mis dos hermanos. Mi familia era relativamente adinerada, y nos permitíamos algunos lujos que no todos podían darse, como sirvientas, o algo así.

"Fue un día Viernes el escogido para la boda de mi hermana. Ella tenía veinticuatro años, y el matrimonio era aceptado por todos. Recuerdo que había gran expectación por el evento.

"Ese día Viernes, en la mañana, recuerdo haber estado en el cuarto, en mi cuarto, vistiéndome y arreglándome ara la boda. Tenía que estar perfecta, porque, por supuesto, yo era la hermana de la novia. Después de estar lista, las sirvientas salieron y terminé de afinar esos "detalles" que no podían quedar sueltos. En ese tiempo los vestidos eran hermosos, sí, pero incómodos. Aún así no podía quejarme.

"Minutos más tarde, mi hermano pasó por mí, y fuimos a reunirnos con Alexander, mi entonces pareja —Alice suspiró profundo, los recuerdos eran buenos hasta cierto punto en que éstos atacaban su estabilidad mental y en parte emocional, pero hace tiempo que no sentía algo por alguien—. Se suponía que iríamos juntos, y eso hicimos.

"Al llegar a la iglesia, la misa se realizó sin ningún contratiempo o problema. Las cosas iban de maravillas, y me ponía feliz el ver a mi hermana tan contenta como lo estaba entonces.

"Después de la ceremonia, nos dirigimos a una especia de "fiesta" o como quieras llamarle. Estaba la familia entera y también algunos amigos. Recuerdo entonces, en un momento, haberme sentido mal. Me disculpé y fui al baño, donde comencé a marearme, vomité, y me desmayé.

"Después supe que en realidad no me había desmayado, sino que había muerto.

"Cuando "desperté", salí del baño y fui hacia donde estaban todos a informar de mi complicado estado de salud. El problema fue que nadie podía verme, ni escucharme. Yo era invisible para ellos. Comencé a desesperarme en el momento en que mis palabras se transformaron en desesperados gritos de ayuda. Pero ellos seguían sin escucharme. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que dices algo pero todos te ignoran? Yo sentí eso, pero mil veces peor.

"Cuando me resigné al no poder ser ni escuchada ni vista, fue cuando recuerdo haber caído de rodillas al suelo, llorando desesperadamente. Lloré mucho. Porque no entendía qué pasaba a mi entorno, y qué pasaba conmigo. Estaba demasiado confundida y asustada que no podía hacer otra cosa más razonable.

"Ellos, al darse cuenta de mi repentina ausencia, comenzaron a buscarme mientras yo intentaba nuevamente de hablarles, de que me escucharan, pero fue imposible.

"Me resigné a deambular por la casa varios días después. La felicidad de mi hermana se había transformado en preocupación, por mi culpa. Pero no sentí culpa, a pesar de eso. No tenía hambre, ni sed, ni sueño, no sentía nada. Perdí toda emoción humana, porque de alguna forma supe que ya no era humana.

"Mi familia me buscó incesantemente por días. Pidieron ayuda a la policía y a personas que podrían ayudarnos. No dejaron de hacerlo ni cuando la policía, aburrida del caso, sentenció que yo me había escapado. Porque no habían encontrado mi cuerpo, como para declarar mi muerte, ni tampoco alguna otra evidencia de secuestro o lo que sea para las hipótesis con que sopesaban.

"Al ver que no podían hacer nada por mí, me resigné y comencé a intentar valerme por mí misma. Como pude, les escribí una carta.

— ¿Qué decía la carta? —preguntó Nicholas, escuchando atento y con el ceño levemente fruncido, demasiado interesado en el relato.  
—Que los amaba, y que dejaran mi desaparición. Les aclaré que no me había escapado, pero que no se preocuparan. No les dije nada más, por lo que creo que su confusión debió de ser grande. Les dije que algún día nos volvíamos a ver, y volví a decirles que los amaba.

"Después de eso, me fui. Di vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad sin destino fijo, sin un lugar concreto a donde ir. No duermo nunca, y eso sólo hace más triste esta "vida".

"Cuando pasé fuera de un hospital, algo me hizo entrar. Esto fue un año después de mi extraña conversión, o lo que sea que me haya pasado. Entré, caminé por los pasillos hasta que me detuve cuando alguien me habló. Le pregunté si podía verme, pregunta estúpida y demasiado obvia, esa persona respondió que sí, y parecía tener las respuestas a todas mis preguntas.

"Lo primero que me preguntó fue _"¿Tú vas a darme esa muerte rápida e indolora que necesito?_". Yo no entendí, y le pedí que se explicara. Entonces dijo "_Lo sé, tú eres la muerte, ¿'Verdad? La muerte está encarnada en tí y tú tienes que darnos una muerte rápida e indolora a las personas que estamos al borde de ésta y necesitamos hacerlo sin sufrimiento. Sí, eso eres tú. ¿Podrías ayudarme?_

"Lo siguiente que hice, fue un completo error. Le tomé la mano, y la vida de esa mujer se perdió. Ella murió sólo al tocarme, porque yo no sabía que eso podría pasar. Por supuesto que no sabía, no había tratado con nadie en mucho tiempo. Entonces, esa posible fuente de información, murió. Tuve que conformarme con sacar conclusiones de sus palabras.

"Di muchas vueltas por aquel hospital. Encontré un par de personas que sí podían verme y ellos decían lo mismo quela primera mujer a quien le quité la vida. Un hombre me dijo "_Concéntrate, toma mi mano y concéntrate en mi energía vital. Concéntrate en no sacarla de mi cuerpo. Si fallas, no importa, moriré de todas formas_". Entonces lo intenté, y fue la primera vez que toqué a alguien sin quitarle la vida.

"Fui aprendiendo con el paso de los años, me tomó bastante tiempo lograr comprender lo que ahora era. Lograr entender que yo soy la misma muerte y cuál es mi complicada misión en este mundo.

Nicholas la miró, consternado.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Y? qué les pareció?

Si es que tengo tiempo, probablemente en los próximo días publique en mi blog la carta que Alice le escribió a su familia después de su "muerte no-muerte"

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Sólo que gracias por los reviews ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Un saludo!


	5. Chapter 5

I

Nicholas la miraba entre sorprendido, consternado, y con una extraña sensación de tristeza de la que no sabía el motivo ni la razón específica.

Alice se mantenía en silencio, aún de pie, y con la mirada ensombrecida mientras sus grises ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, probablemente recordando algo, o eso dedujo Nicholas, quien sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en ella, observando cada parte del pálido rostro de aquella fijo, y mirándola a ella en general.

En su mente, las palabras de aquella extraña muchacha aún continuaban flotando, y Nicholas procesaba con cierta dificultad aquella historia que él sabía que era completamente cierta, porque podía sentirlo y algo le decía que realmente era así. Eso era, quizás, lo más escalofriante de todo eso, y lo que más le confundía.

Dentro del sepulcral silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por el "tick tock" del reloj, él la observaba y ella mantenía su mirada en el suelo, con su mente y sus pensamientos perdidos en sus recuerdos, con su concentración sólo dentro de su mente y de ella misma, de esas imágenes que no se habían borrado de su mente ni con el pasar de todos esos años que ella tuvo que vivir sola y alejada de todos, en esa no-vida que le hacía estar condenada a una eterna soledad.

Cuando la chica pareció recordar algo, o quizás sólo salió de la concentración en sus recuerdos, levantó la mirada, y después de darle una última mirada a Nicholas, desapareció antes de decir cualquier cosa. Por alguna razón, esto a Nicholas no le sorprendió. Probablemente porque ya se lo esperaba, o suponía que, en algún momento, iba a pasar.

A raíz de la tétrica historia contada por Alice, Nicholas podía ir sacando algunas conclusiones, hipótesis y algunas respuestas a preguntas que parecían no tenerlas. Eso era bueno, pero al mismo tiempo también era malo. Porque no estaba tan seguro de querer saber ciertas cosas que sólo aumentarían ese irracional miedo que comenzaba a crecer en él.

Lo confundía, mucho. Su mente era un nudo de emociones, sensaciones y pensamientos. un nudo que prometía no deshacerse hasta un tiempo más, y eso le frustraba y le irritaba al mismo tiempo.

Estuvo varios minutos ahí, sentado a la mesa sin hacer nada más que perder su mirada en algún punto fijo del suelo a sus pies.

Una semana completa estuvo sin verla. No sabía si la extrañaba o si sólo era alguna otra cosa de la que no estaba completamente seguro. Por fin comenzaba a recuperar esa concentración que tanto anhelaba para sus estudios, pero seguía con la duda sobre esa chica, porque no sabía si quería volver a verla o si la quería lejos.

El día Sábado, se animó a ir al cementerio. Salió a las ocho y media de su casa. No quiso ir más temprano, por razones que no lograba entender.

Cuando llegó, caminó hasta el lugar donde recordaba del funeral. En silencio, con la mirada al frente y el rostro inexpresivo. Caminó por los caminos de cemento hasta que giró hacia la derecha luego de varios metros. Recorrió cada tumba con la vista, hasta que llegó a la que decía el nombre de su madre.

Suspiró mientras de tenía frente a ésta. Se colocó de cuclillas, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la mirada fija en aquel cemento donde salía escrito el nombre de su madre junto al de su padre.

Gabriel, su padre, murió en un accidente de tráfico hacía ya seis años. Aún recordaba el duro proceso de su muerte, de lo que significaba perder a un ser querido, a su propio padre, aquel modelo a seguir de todo niño.

Suspiró mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo, y sus dorados ojos se fijaban en aquella tarde que le daba paso a la noche.

Entonces levantó el rostro, sintió su presencia en aquel lugar, un movimiento a su espalda. Él giró su cabeza para que sus ojos se posaran en ella, quien no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño dentro de su ser. Jamás se acostumbraría a aquella mirada, la única que podía verla y saber que ella estaba ahí, presente, la única persona que podía verla y tocarla sin estar destinado a morir, sin que su hora hubiese llegado aún, sin que su destino estuviese en manos de la muerte, que estaba encarnada en aquella chica que alguna vez se llamó Alice.

La oscuridad de la noche y la negrura del cielo comenzaban a cernirse sobre ambos, la Luna comenzaba a brillar en lo alto y las estrellas comenzaba a aparecer lentamente, adornaban el negro mar del universo. Él se colocó de pie, y Alice miró al sujeto junto a ella, que aún miraba la tumba, sumido en sus pensamientos.

De pie en aquel cementerio, junto a la única persona capaz de verla, la chica soportaba lo que ahora era, sin poder cambiarlo, sin poder hacer nada, consciente de que sería su cargo por siempre, desde que había muerto hacía ya casi cien años.

Su vestido negro se mecía ante el viento, al igual que su largo, liso y negro cabello. En sus ojos grises se podía notar una increíble tristeza, y éstos, a pesar de brillar ante la luz a su alrededor, carecían de vida, y no sólo literalmente.

Nicholas dejó de mirar la tumba donde yacían los cuerpos de sus padres, y observó de reojo a la chica a su lado.

La muerte encarnada en el cuerpo de la veinteañera se acercó dos pasos hacia el chico, mientras su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo y careciente de emoción alguna.

—Créeme cuando te digo que descansan en paz —dijo ella también mirando la tumba.  
—Tú los enviaste a descansar en paz, tengo que creerte —dijo él, consciente de con quién estaba tratando.

La chica suspiró, aún no entendía nada. Aún no entendía por qué ese chico, y sólo él podía verla, a ella, quien era la propia muerte, destinada a un futuro enviando almas a descansar en paz.

— ¿Cómo sabes que a tu padre también? —preguntó ella en un tono de voz no muy alto, pero lo suficiente para que pudiese llegar a oídos de él.  
—No lo sabía —admitió él, después de inhalar y exhalar aire lentamente—. Fue... No sé. Lo dije y ya. Pero... ¿En serio a mi padre también?  
—Sí —dijo ella mirándolo de reojo, él sólo frunció levemente el ceño—. Para el accidente, tu padre no murió instantáneamente. Iba a hacerlo de todas formas, la llamarada de vida en su cuerpo se extinguía lentamente. Su hora había llegado. Yo aparecí y le brindé esa muerte rápida que necesitaba. Su final estaba decidido y fue en ese momento.

Nicholas frunció el ceño levemente, mientras suspiraba y miraba a la nada.

—Supongo que es... No sé... Complicado —las palabras del chico sonaron a una pregunta, ya que seguía tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para tratar con ella.  
—Demasiado. Al principio es... Te sientes culpable, bastante culpable. Porque sientes que le estás quitando la vida a las personas, y realmente es así, porque realmente les estoy arrebatando la vida de las manos, realmente las estoy enviando a la muerte. Con el tiempo me acostumbré, lo tomé como algo... Natural, supongo... Entendí, a pesar de la culpa, que después de todo los estaba enviando a descansar en paz, le sestaba quitando el dolor que sentían en su vida. Esto tiene una parte buena y otra mala. No sé cual es mayor que la otra.

Nicholas no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla en completo silencio mientras sus palabras eran prolijamente procesadas en su mente.

— ¿Qué hacías en el funeral? ¿Fuiste también al de mi papá...?  
—Una pregunta a la vez.  
— ¿Fuiste al funeral de mi papá?  
—No. Nunca voy a los funerales. No me gustan. Son... muy tétricos. Quizás es irónico, porque todo lo que tenga que ver la muerte tiene que ver también conmigo.  
—Y... ¿Entonces por qué estabas en el funeral de mi mamá?  
—Ése es el problema... No lo sé.

Se formó un sepulcral silencio entre ambos. Alice tenía la mirada perdida en la tumba, donde yacían los restos de los padres de Nicholas, y él la miraba con el ceño medio fruncido, fijándose completamente en esa extraña persona, si es que en verdad lo era.

Realmente daba una apariencia a como si perteneciera a ese lugar, como si hiciera juego con el ambiente tétrico en el cementerio, como si ella misma estuviese sacada de una película de terror.

Pero él no le temía.

— ¿Entonces...?  
—Tu madre fue, creo, la única persona que me ha preguntado sobre mí. Todos se limitan siempre a hacer las mismas preguntas, o si no, unas similares; "¿_Dónde iré? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Me dolerá?_". En cambio, cuando le expliqué las respuestas de esas preguntas a tu madre, ella dijo: "_Si todos merecen descansar, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías descansar también, como los otros?"_  
— ¿Y qué respondiste tú?  
—Que tenía una misión que cumplir, y que cuando dicha misión esté completa podré unirme a ese descanso eterno.  
— ¿Y cuándo terminará esa misión?  
—Tu madre me respondió lo mismo.  
— ¿Y qué le respondiste?  
—Que no lo sabía... De hecho, aún no lo sé.

Nicholas guardó silencio mientras la miraba atentamente. En su mente aún procesaba las palabras de la chica, las analizaba y buscaba las respuestas a aquellas preguntas que tanto ansiaba saber. Mientras aquella chica miraba la tumba de sus propios padres, Nicholas comenzaba, lentamente, a sacar conclusiones.

—Oye...  
—Tengo que irme —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo, y desapareció.

"_Ahora al menos avisa..." _Pensó Nicholas, y suspiró mientras volvía a posar los ojos en la tumba, frunciendo el ceño y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

Estuvo un par de minutos más, y después, salió del cementerio. Era demasiado tétrico de noche.

II

La vida abandonó el cuerpo ya débil y gastado de la anciana, y Alice no tuvo ganas de decir aquellas palabras que pronunciaba cada vez que hacía su trabajo. No le encontraba la razón, y eso, en parte, le molestó.

No hizo nada más. Miró un par de segundos más el cuerpo de la mujer ya fallecida, y desapareció mientras los doctores entraban con urgencia a aquella sala.

Era una plaza desierta, donde el viento corría fríamente, agitando las hojas de los árboles, y enfriando a cualquier persona que no saliera a la calle correctamente abrigada. Pero ella era la excepción.

Ella era la excepción a todo.

Mientras sentía el viento contra su rostro, pero sin sentir el frío realmente, en su mente lo único que usaba el centro de su concentración era el nombre de una persona; Nicholas.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Era porque él era la única persona con quien podía hablar y ser vista sin que después tuviese que arrebatarle la vida?

No podía permitirse el estrechar cual fuera la relación que tenía con él. Simplemente no podía. Porque era imposible. Porque no podía tocarlo sin que ardiera la piel, porque cuando la gente lo veía hablar con ella, sólo lo veía a él. Porque a pesar de no saber qué era ella, específicamente, Nicholas era algo demasiado diferente.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Y? Qué les pareció? Merezco un review?

No tengo mucho que decir. Sólo que en mi blog dejé un texto de consciencia ecológica que me gustaría que leyeran xD y que a ver si _Al Cruzar la Calle_ es actualizada mañana y _Gotas de Agua_ el sabado o domingo :)

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Bueno, eso es todo por ahi :) Me dejan un review? *-* sere feliz! xD

Un saludo!


	6. Chapter 6

I

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse lo sacó de sus sueños.

Nicholas se enderezó en su cama y miró a todo su alrededor, atento, agudizando su oído y observando cada rincón de su habitación, para estar seguro.

Frunció el ceño y sin darle mayor importancia volvió a recostarse, mientras su acelerado corazón comenzaba a volver a la normalidad. Cerró los ojos y dejó der ver el techo, dentro de la oscuridad del lugar. Cuando por fin comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, otro ruido se lo impidió.

Se enderezó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué mierda? —susurró, y se sorprendió al no encontrar la lámpara en su mesita de noche.

Se colocó de pie y mientras caminaba hasta e interruptor de la luz, sentía que sus pies chocaban con diferentes cosas en el suelo; algunas duras, otras blandas, unas grandes y otras pequeñas.

Encendió la luz y no pudo evitar arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

Su cuarto estaba mucho más desordenado de lo que recordaba antes de haberse acostado. Sus libros yacían en el suelo, su armario estaba vacío y su ropa completamente en el suelo. Su mesita de noche estaba vacía, y todo estaba, no sólo literalmente, en el suelo.

Miró a todo su alrededor, repentinamente asustado, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente, y un escalofrío que le hizo estremecerse.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cuál era el motivo para aquel desastre que era ahora su cuarto?

No podían haber entrado a robar, no podía haber sido alguien porque vivía solo, no podía haber sido su mascota porque no tenía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miró la puerta de su cuarto; estaba cerrada y él la dejaba siempre abierta. ¿Ese había sido el sonido que había escuchado, y que lo había despertado?

Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba hasta la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. Tomó unos pantalones y se los colocó. Nicholas dormía sólo con unos bóxers y una polera. Buscó una linterna entre sus cosas en el suelo, y cuando la encontró se colocó unas zapatillas.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, y el oscuro pasillo hizo presencia ante sus ojos. Nicholas alumbró un poco con la linterna y continuó caminando.

No sabía si es que quería realmente saber el motivo del desorden de su habitación, pero la curiosidad a veces podía más. Mientras sus zapatillas emitían un leve ruido al pisar el suelo, Nicholas llegó a las escaleras. Miró hacia abajo, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Esa casa jamás le había parecido tan grande y tan oscura, siendo que vivió ahí toda su vida.

Frunció el ceño, y se reservó las ganas de bajar al primer piso. Comenzó a devolverse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, pero algo le hizo caer al suelo, de rodillas, sintiendo que, repentinamente, el aire se le escapara de los pulmones.

Inhaló aire rápidamente, mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago. Sentía una fuerte presión en todo su cuerpo, una sensación difícil de describir. Mientras el aire pasaba dificultosamente hasta sus pulmones, y mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, en su mente se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando. Era como si repentinamente la gravedad sobre él hubiese aumentado y ahora todo le costase, incluso mantenerse en pie, o una tare tan fácil como respirar.

Cuando sintió que esa gravedad desapareció, cayó pesadamente al suelo, afirmándose con las manos en la madera del pasillo. Su respiración era un jadeo y se sentía a sí mismo liviano.

Desde el mismo suelo, miró a todo su alrededor, preguntándose qué diablos estaba pasando en aquella casa, qué diablos estaba pasando con él.

No vio nada extraño, nada que pudiese salir de lo normal, nada en especial. Frunció el ceño y se colocó de pie. Caminó nuevamente hasta su habitación, y una exclamación poco decente salió de sus labios al verla ahí, parada en medio de su cuarto, observando el desorden que había. Alice giró su cabeza para mirarlo, y por alguna razón Nicholas tuvo un mal presentimiento.

II

Alice miró en dirección al norte por alguna razón que no logró saber cuál era, específicamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el hombre de unos cuarenta y tres años de edad, que estaba acostado en la camilla del hospital, mirando fijamente a Alice y confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

Alice volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

—Nada, nada —respondió ella y volvió a mirar al hombre.  
— ¿Le dirás a mi hija que la amo, verdad? —preguntó él, sintiendo cómo su respiración comenzaba a hacerse dificultosa.

Alice asintió, y tomó la mano del hombre, entonces, aquella blanquecina luz rodeó el cuerpo junto a ella, y la vida de aquella persona abandonó el lugar. Alice soltó, aún mirando al hombre, su mano y se colocó de pie, mientras sentía las puertas abrirse a su espalda.

Se giró, y una chica de aproximados veinte años miraba con los ojos abiertos al hombre, ella era su hija. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir copiosamente de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo o deslizándose por su cuello. Alice avanzó hasta ella, y susurró.,

—Él te ama. Sólo quiere que seas feliz —y desapareció, a unos centímetros de aquella chica.

Apareció fuera de la puerta de la casa de Nicholas. Sentía una presencia ahí, aparte de la del chico. Había alguien ahí adentro y no lograba saber de quién se trataba.

Cerró los ojos mientras bajaba el rostro. Frunció el ceño y se concentró en aquella difuminada presencia dentro de la casa.

Percibía movimiento, el de un ser humano, con la esencia propia de Nicholas, saliendo de la que suponía ser su habitación y caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Alice sentía, la otra extraña presencia en tornó a él, rodeándolo. No, no era un ser humano, no sentía vida más que la de Nicholas. Sintió, entonces, que Nicholas se devolvía, y omitió un grito cuando notó que, aquella extraña y complicada presencia se cernía sobre él, y lo hacía caer al suelo.

Frunció más el ceño. Esa presencia estaba sobre él, rodeándolo, aislándolo...

No lograba saber qué era, por qué estaba ahí, qué pasaba con Nicholas y esa presencia. No sabía si intervenir, no sabía qué era con lo que se podía enfrentar ahí adentro.

Abrió los ojos, asustada, decidida, y atravesó la puerta de la casa. Cuando ya estuvo adentro, casi al mismo tiempo en que entraba, la presencia desapareció, como si hubiese detectado su presencia en aquel lugar.

Miró rápidamente todo su entorno, cada rincón de la casa, buscando aquella presencia, pero no logró encontrarla. Desapareció, para, después, aparecer en la habitación del chico.

III

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Tan desordenado eres? —habló ella, volviendo a mirar el lugar.  
—No... Espera, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó él, mirándola confundido.

Alice levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos sobre el chico, quien enarcó una ceja confundido, olvidando, momentáneamente, aquella extraña situación vivida hacía un par de minutos.

Alice se reservó las respuestas para continuar con las preguntas.

—Responde.  
—No se qué pasó aquí, y no, no soy tan desordenado como para dejar mi habitación así —dijo él, mirando también el cuarto. Tendría mucho que ordenar.  
— ¿Estaba ya así?  
—No sé. Ayer me acosté y estaba... Ordenado. Me desperté en la noche porque la puerta —dijo mirando la puerta de su habitación, y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo— se cerró de golpe. Lo ignoré y traté de seguir durmiendo, pero sentí otro ruido y encendí la luz, entonces me encontré con este desorden...

Alice lo miraba mientras su entrecejo se fruncía levemente y sus ojos se posaban fijamente en Nicholas, escuchando atentamente las palabras de él. Ella sabia que eso era cierto, pero sólo restaba averiguar por qué se había producido, El por qué y el cómo.

— ¿Y... Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él, comenzando a caminar hasta ella.  
—Sentí...

"_Una presencia_" Completó en su mente, pero no fue capaz de decirlo. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Nicholas, impaciente ante el silencio de la chica.  
—Nada. Presentí que algo pasaba aquí. Sólo eso... —mintió. Nicholas enarcó una ceja, sin creer demasiado sus palabras, seguro de que quizás ella sabía algo.  
—Alice... ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.  
—Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo ella, tratando de evadir el tema.

Pero él quería saber más.

Nicholas se acercó lentamente hasta ella, mirándola fijamente, atento a cada movimiento que ella pudiera hacer. Casi temiendo que la chica desapareciera de la nada. Pero ella no se iba, seguía ahí, mirándolo mientras él continuaba acercándose, paso a paso, ignorando las cosas tiradas en el suelo, atravesando todo el desorden que ahora su habitación era.

Sólo se detuvo cuando estuvieron a sólo centímetros, demasiado cerca, casi rozándose. Alice dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre esto? —preguntó él, desfrunciendo el ceño y tratando de sonar amable.  
—No mucho —admitió ella—. Yo...

La muerte suspiró, bajó la mirada mientras en su mente analizaba cada opción que tenía, consciente de poder desaparecer en cualquier momento para evadir el tema, pero no muy segura de si quería hacerlo. Mientras sopesaba el si decirle o no, Nicholas la miraba impaciente, pero aprovechando el silencio y que ella no estuviese mirando para observarla mejor.

Su pálida piel parecía resplandecer levemente ante la luz de su habitación. Su cabello negro, liso y largo hasta su cintura estaba algo desordenado, tenía algunos mechones de cabello a los costados del rostro, pero aún así cubriéndole parte de su cara. Sus grises ojos estaban fijamente posados en el suelo, mientras Nicholas observaba la expresión de su rostro; duda, combinada con un toque de tristeza que le hacía estremecerse, con ese dolor característico de sus ojos.

Nicholas continuó observándola.

Su vestido negro llegaba hasta un par de centímetros por sobre su rodilla. Con un escote cuadrado pero no muy prominente. Con un espacio bajo sus hombros, dejando a la vista su piel, pero las mangas negras continuaba hasta sus muñecas, cubriendo deliberadamente parte de sus manos, con la misma tela de la manga colgando de sus antebrazos. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias negras y con un extraño diseño que se notaba sólo al estar cerca de ella. Sus botines eran negros y le cubrían hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

Cuando ella volvió a levantar la mirada y lo sorprendió observándola, los ojos de Nicholas se encontraron con los de ella. Y se permitió observar más su rostro.

Su nariz, pequeña y respingada, estaba acorde con sus finos labios. Sus suaves y delicados rasgos sólo hacían que se viera aún más atractiva.

Nicholas quitó ese pensamiento de su mente, mientras desviaba los ojos a otra parte. No podía permitirse pensar así. No cuando eran demasiado diferentes.

—Sentí una presencia aquí —admitió ella, posando sus grisáceos ojos en él, quien volvió a mirarla—. Una presencia extraña y de la que aún no sé nada. Sé también lo que te pasó, en el pasillo, cuando caíste al suelo... Eso era porque...

Alice calló, aún sin estar demasiado segura de decirle o no.

—Porque esa presencia se cernió alrededor tuyo, porque esa presencia estaba, prácticamente, sobre tí.

Los dorados ojos de Nicholas se encontraron con los de Alice, sorprendido, con una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Sabía que ella no mentía, y eso era lo más tétrico de todo.

No supo describir aquella extraña sensación que recorrió su cuerpo, cuando en su mente concluyó que ese desorden, que aquellos sonidos, que lo que le había pasado en el pasillo, se debía todo a una presencia que había estado ahí, en su propia casa.

Otro estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando concluyó también que, si esa presencia podía haberle quitado el aire y haberlo dejado en el suelo, podría hacerle otras cosas, quizás, más terribles.

Apenas pudo creerlo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Y? Que les parecio?

Tengo que decir que, por estupidos motivos de fuerza mayor (imaginen toda una frase de maldiciones e injurias contra estos) voy a tener que pausar por un par de semanas este fic, pero solo sera eso, no mas. Entre Al Cruzar la calle, gotas de agua, los estudios, mis examenes, trabajos, y otras cosas a las que nuevamente tendran que imaginar las frases de maldiciones e injurias, decidi darle una pausa a este fic.

NO LO ABANDONARE. Por ningun motivo, a menos que me secuestren, me dejen ciega, sorda y muda, o que me maten, pero NO LA ABANDONARE.

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

En mi blog estara siempre toda la informacion, sobre mis historias, mis personajes o yo, ahi pueden ver todo lo que quieran :)

Un saludo!


	7. Chapter 7

I

—Sabía que no tenía que decírtelo, que debía guardar silencio la respecto... —murmuró ella, notando en su desconcertada expresión un poco de terror.  
—No, está bien. Gracias por decirme, de hecho. Prefería eso a quedarme con la duda... —dijo Nicholas, después de suspirar silenciosamente, sopesando la reciente información, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba—. Pero tengo, en todo caso, unas dudas...  
—Eso supuse.

Nicholas levantó la mirada y la posó en ella, quien hizo lo mismo.

Se miran fijamente a los ojos varios segundos, ambos sumidos en un completo silencio dentro de la desordenada habitación. Aún estaban muy cerca, demasiado para la propia comodidad de la chica. Él frunció levemente el ceño sin dejar de mirarla, sin sacar sus dorados ojos de los de ella.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada, perturbada y deslumbrada. La intensa mirada de él era demasiado, le hacía sentir extraña, le provocaba distintas sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo, sensaciones que le costaba entender y encontrar el motivo y el origen. Sensaciones que hacía varios años no sentía.

De un segundo a otro, una extraña sensación de frustraeción recorrió a Nicholas. Sintió que quería tocarle, le gustaría tomar su mentón y hacerle levantar el rostro, poder mirarla a los ojos nuevamente. Pero el ardor, ese maldito ardor que impedía el contacto entre ambos, se lo imposibilitaba. Tenía que haber una forma, necesitaba que la hubiera.

Nicholas desvió la mirada, contrariado, frustrado. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que ella volvía a mirarlo, pero no hizo lo mismo; mantuvo sus ojos apartados del pálido rostro de ella.

— ¿Tienes idea de por qué esa presencia estaba aquí? ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó él mientras se separaba unos pasos, volviendo a mirarla, con el ceño levemente fruncido y expresión seria.  
—No —respondió ella secamente—. No tengo idea, jamás me había pasado, nunca lo había sentido.  
— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer para evitar eso? Porque dudo que vaya venido, lo que sea, a hacer una broma por aburrimiento —dijo él con sarcasmo.  
—Te lo repito; nunca había sentido esto, nunca me había pasado, no puedo saberlo todo —respondió ella fríamente, frunciendo también el ceño.  
—Oh, claro, eso ayuda mucho —susurró él.  
—No es mi culpa no saber qué se supone que está pasando aquí —Alice, de un segundo a otro, apareció frente a él, a escasos centímetros. Nicholas se sobresaltó, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se entrecortó.  
—Vale, bien, perdón, pero no hagas eso —murmuró él, logrando controlarse.

Ella bajó la mirada, evitando los ojos del muchacho.

—Perdón —murmuró ella. Nicholas supuso que iba a desaparecer, pero no lo hizo.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla en silencio, evitando las palabras. Ella era extraña, cierto, pero eso era lo que provocaba cierto interés, y quizás también fascinación. Le interesaba, mucho, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Alice, desde que era una humana, pasando por cómo se transformó en lo que era, cómo vivió todo eso, hasta lo que ella vivía ahora. Qué sentía, qué pensaba, qué quería hacer. Su forma de ver la vida, su opinión sobre ciertas cosas. Todo aquello resultaba sumamente interesante para Nicholas.

Otra cosa que también le provocaba un fuerte interés, era la respuesta a por qué sólo él podía verla, por qué era el único humano no destinado a morir que podía saber que ella estaba ahí, hablar con ella, ver su cuerpo en ves de ver a través de él. Era todo tan complicado y confuso que sólo le inspiraba curiosidad.

Era todo muy complicado, confuso y enredado. Pero no le importaba. Él quería entenderlo y no le interesaba mucho cómo llegar a eso, ni cuánto podía costarle.

—Bien, me iré. Supongo que ahora querrás dormir —dijo Alice.

Nicholas guardó silencio. ¿Cómo expresar que sentía cierto temor a volver a estar solo allí?

Lo que no sabía Nicholas era que Alice sentía lo mismo. Ella no quería dejarlo solo por el mismo temor, el mismo problema. ¿Y si la próxima vez le ocurría algo peor?

No lograba entender por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que pasara con él. No sabía si era por la aferración que sentía ante él debido a que sólo con él podía hablar sin que tuviese después que arrebatarle la vida, o si había algo más de por medio. Si sólo esas eran sus opciones, esperaba que fuera la primera. La segunda sólo traería problemas.

—Sí, supongo. Si es que puedo volver a hacerlo... —murmuró Nicholas en un bajo tono de voz que Alice sí pudo escuchar.  
—Estaré pendiente, por si acaso —dijo ella mirándolo.

Nicholas sólo la miró de reojo, y asintió.

—Bien... —susurró él sin mirarla.

Alice dio un paso más en dirección a él, quedando aún más cerca, casi rozándose. Ella levantó la mirada y se observaron fijamente.

Nuevamente aquella frustración que Nicholas comenzaba a odiar.

—Sólo algo más... —Nicholas la miró expectante—. No tengas miedo.

Nicholas frunció el ceño, preguntándole con la mirada de qué estaba hablando.

—Es como con los perros, ellos detectan el miedo. Su forma de atacar es el miedo.  
— ¿Ellos? —habló Nicholas.

Alice miró fijamente a Nicholas, sin querer decir las palabras en voz alta, tratando de hacerle entender con los ojos.

Nicholas entendió al instante.

—Sí, ya... Ya sé —Nicholas desvió la mirada.  
—Bueno, ya sabes. Después veo qué hago. Estaré pendiente.

Nicholas asintió, y Alice suspiró, bajó la mirada, murmuró un "Adiós", y su presencia desapareció ante los ojos de él. Él se limitó a mirar a su alrededor, inhaló y exhaló profundamente el aire, y dio los pasos suficientes hasta cerrar la puerta. Sabía que eso no ayudaría demasiado, sabía que quizás no ayudaría, de hecho, pero aún así lo hizo.

Titubeó cuando su mano se acercó al interruptor de la luz. Miró a su alrededor una vez más, y vio también la lámpara en el suelo. Se sentía cobarde por no poder dormir sin luces, pero en aquel momento no le importó. Después se recriminaría.

Recogió la lámpara del suelo y la volvió a colocar en la mesita de noche. La encendió y apagó la luz principal.

Se acostó, se tapó bien con las sábanas, cerró los ojos firmemente, se hizo prácticamente un ovillo en la cama, con leves escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Y de un momento a otro, la debilidad de la luz que llegaba a sus ojos desapareció. La lámpara se había apagado y sintió cómo el objeto había caído con fuerza al suelo.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y prácticamente se tapó entero con las sábanas, sobretodo los ojos. Su corazón latía acelerado, su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada.

"...ellos detectan el miedo. Su forma de atacar es el miedo".

Comenzó a respirar hondo, profundo, buscando calma aunque pareciera una tarea imposible. Se repetía en su mente que era un cobarde, que n podía tener miedo, pero era sencillamente inevitable cuando se enfrenta a algo desconocido, a algo que podía dañarle. A algo que él no podía evitar ni tampoco alejar.

— ¿Nicholas?

No puedo evitar sobresaltarse, pero nuevamente se calmó cuando procesó aquella voz y reconoció que era de Alice. Inevitablemente, Nicholas respiró más aliviado.

—Sí... —sus músculos se relajaron, ya no estaba tan tenso como hacía sólo segundos—. ¿Tú apagaste la luz?  
—No. Por eso vine.  
—Maldita sea... —susurró él, ya no se sentía tan aliviado.  
—Lo que sea que esté aquí se va cuando vengo yo.

Eso volvió a aliviarlo.

—Pero no puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo...

Se puso tenso... Otra vez.

—Aunque...  
—Cállate... —sugirió él, tratando de no usar un tono muy ofensivo.

Nicholas tomó aire, y salió de entre las sábanas de su cama. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, apenas y sólo gracias a la débil luz que entraba por el ventanal que lograba ver la silueta de Alice parada a los pies de la cama.

Suspiró.

—Sólo... Dime qué mierda es lo que está pasando aquí... —susurró mirándola fijamente, aferrando inconscientemente con fuerza la sábana.  
—No lo sé. Ya te lo dije. Lo único que sé es que cuando estoy cerca esa cosa desaparece. Eso es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo... Hay que alejarlo... —Lo último lo había dicho como para sí misma, había bajado la mirada y su ceño se había fruncido. Estaba meditando algo—. Dame unos segundos... —Y desapareció.

El corazón de Nicholas se disparó inmediatamente, de un segundo a otro sus latidos se habían acelerado. Estaba solo, otra vez, expuesto...

Y antes de seguir analizando los posibles riesgos que corría, Alice apareció nuevamente.

Disimuló un suspiro de alivio.

—Ten —Alice se acercó a él y le extendió lo que parecía ser una planta cortada.  
— ¿Qué es? —Nicholas tomó la planta y la observó atento. Se notaba que había sido cortada a la rápida, tenía alrededor de tres delgadas y pequeñas flores de escasos pétalos color lila.  
—Es verbena —respondió ella—. Sirve para... Cómo decirlo... Mantener alejado a lo que sea que te esté molestando. Sólo mantén eso lo más cerca posible tuyo, de preferencia entre tu ropa. Ponlo en cada rincón de la casa, después te traigo más para que puedas, si es posible, llenar la casa de esa cosa.

Nicholas la miró fijamente, sin decir nada, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Segundos después, miró la planta que yacía en sus manos.

— ¿Realmente ayuda? —preguntó él.  
—Sí, lo hace.  
— ¿Entonces por qué tu no...? ¿Por qué contigo...? —Nicholas calló, no sabía cómo expresarse bien al respecto.

Pero el rostro de Alice le decía que, al parecer, había acertado en algo.

El ceño de ella se frunció, en una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañeza, quizás también confusión. No se había percatado de ese detalle.

No, no sentía nada. Ni repulsión, ni asco, ni nada parecido. No sentía nada que le hiciera querer —o necesitar— alejarse. Se acercó hasta estar demasiado cerca de él, rozándole.

Lo miró sorprendida, extrañada y sobretodo confundida. No lograba entenderlo. ¿¡Por qué diablos con él todo era diferente!

—Se supone que con esa planta se siente repulsión, incluso asco... Pero no la sentí, por supuesto, yo te traje esa planta, fui a un lugar lleno de ellas. Conmigo no surge efecto...  
—Supongo porque eres diferente...  
—No sé...

Tomó la verbena de las manos de él, pero la soltó al instante en que sintió su piel hacer contacto con la suya.

Espera... No había ardido.

Lo miró aún más sorprendida, más confundida. Él tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

Nicholas, consternado, con las ideas confusas en su mente, se agachó para recoger la planta que ahora yacía en el suelo sobre la alfombra. Pero antes de tomarla, levantó la mirada y también el brazo. Con sus dedos tocó la mano de Alice, y el ardor volvió. Tomó la planta, volvió a tocar a Alice, pero no hubo ardor.

—La planta... —las palabras de Alice sonaron más a una pregunta que a una respuesta.

Nicholas, con el ceño fruncido y mucho más confundido aún se colocó de pie, con la planta en su mano derecha

—No sabes de esto... ¿Cierto? —dijo él mirándola.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—No...  
—Pero... Si no surge el mismo efecto contigo, ¿También se supone que surge el efecto contrario?  
—No sé.  
—Si fuera así entonces podría trocarte sin que arda... —tenía que admitirlo, en voz alta sonaba mal. De hecho, no debería haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Aunque Alice pareció ignorar eso.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que no sé... ¿Cómo es eso posible? —murmuró más para sí misma.

Nicholas se limitó a guardar silencio, analizando y procesando la reciente información.

La tentación de tocar su piel aumentaba. Y —no supo si para su suerte o no— Alice desapareció.

Entonces recordó su anterior miedo. Si la planta realmente funcionaba, estaría a salvo.

¿Realmente estaría a salvo?

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Si, aún estoy viva. No he muerto, no me he desvanecido, no me han abducido los extraterrestres.

La publicación de capítulos de esta historia ahora será más contínua, por lo que podrán aseurarse de que no es mi espíritu que decidió publicar algún capítulo suelto o qué se yo.

Bueno, eso era para los que leen sólo esta historia de todas las que tengo, porque hay personas que lo leen todo y se les agradece de corazón. Ellos sabrán el motivo de mi atraso.

No, no estoy rechazando o dejando de lado a los demás.

Me compliqué sola y empecé a hablar estupideces xD.

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com

Un saludo!


	8. Chapter 8

I

El techo blanco había sido lo único que había mirado desde hacía por lo menos media hora. Alice se había ido hacía aproximadamente una hora, y durante los primeros treinta minutos había intentado diferentes posturas, poner su mente en blanco, mentalizarse para lograr dormir, pero se había rendido. No lograba conciliar el sueño.

Miró a su derecha, y vio la planta de verbena sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, en la orilla dle mueble, para que quedase lo más cerca posible de él de lo que le permitía la mesa sin que la planta llegase a caer al suelo.

Suspiró. Todo era demasiado confuso. ¿Por qué él?

Varias horas más tarde, cuando el Sol ya había salido y su habitación ya estaba más iluminada, Nicholas se levantó. No había logrado dormir nada y eso le hacía sentirse cansado. Ya eran alrededor de las diez y media de la mañana, así que no alcansaría a llegar a la unviersidad. Todo eso realmente estaba perjudicando sus estudios.

Se duchó, se vistió, y lo primero que hizo fue guardar un poco de verbena en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Desde que conocía los efectos de esa planta no pensaba alejarse de ella por nada del mundo. Sólo así podía estar tranquilo.

Bajó a la cocina y se preparó desayuno. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de comer, sabía que tenía que hacerlo de todas formas. Había conectado su iPod en el equipo de sonido, y ahora, mientras cocinaba, sonaba Dream On, un clásico de Aerosmith.

No supo cuánta hambre tenía hasta que sintió el aroma que emanaba la comida recién preparada.

Tomó el plato del mesón de la cocina, pero éste casi cayó de sus manos ante el sobresalto que al figura frente a él le había provocado. Nicholas inhaló y exhaló aire buscando la calma, miró los grisaceos ojos ded la chica, y continuó su camino hasta el comedor, para por fin sentarse a comer.

—Si vas a aparecerte, por favor, trata de no asustarme. No quiero morir de un paro cardíaco —dijo Nicholas sin mirarla, sentado a la mesa.  
— ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? ¿Quieres qeu envíe señales de humo? —habló ella con sarcasmo, mientras miraba a Nicholas comiendo.  
—No, no sé, ve tu. Por último aparece en la habitación siguiente a la que estoy... no sé, di algo, hace sonar tus pasos, ¡Algo! —dijo él después de tragar la comida.  
—Bien, trataré de no aparecer de sorpresa —dijo ella acercándose a él.  
—Gracias por la consideración —dijo él con sarcasmo.  
— ¿Cómo vas con esto de... El... Con esto? —Alice no pudo encontrar mejores palabras.

Nicholas se encogió de hombros.

—La planta es mi salvación —dijo él.  
— ¿Dónde la tienes?  
—En el bolsillo —Nicholas continuó comiendo.

Alice miró fijamente a Nicholas sin decir nada. Él se limitó a comer en silencio, escuchando el término de la canción que sonaba. Cuando empezó a sonar November Rain, un clásico de los Guns 'N' Roses, Nicholas giró su cabeza para mirar a Alice, pero ella ya no estaba. Suspiró sin darle mayor importancia. ¿Por qué sonaban canciones tan lentas? Puso mejor Smells Like Teen Spirit, de Nirvana.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Nicholas terminaba de comer, sintió unos pasos en la cocina. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la puerta de la sala, y vio entonces salir a Alice. Bien, al menos ahora no se había aparecido de sorpresa.

—Traje más verbena, para dejar en los rincones de la casa. Así estarás más seguro y lo que sea que ronde por aquí no te molestará —Alice desapareció, y lo único que Nicholas sintió fue una ligera brisa a su alrededor. Ésta se detuvo. Pasaron unos minutos, y Nicholas escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras—. Ya las repartí por la casa.

Nicholas enarcó las cejas mientras miraba a la chica.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —preguntó él sin pensarlo demasiado. Sabía que si lo hacía no terminaría preguntando aquello que tanto quería saber.

Alice miró a Nicholas sin decir nada, preguntándose también cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Para... Ayudarte —dijo ella con obviedad. Deseando que Nicholas no preguntara más.  
— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? —Alice sabía que él no se iba a callar tan fácilmente.

Alice guardó silencio, mirando fijamente a Nicholas, analizando bien la respuesta a la pregunta realizada por él. El problema era que no sabía la respuesta.

¿Era por que Nicholas era la única persona con la que podía hablar sin tener que quitarle la vida después?

Sí, tenía que ser por eso. ¿Por que habría de ser?

No tenía más motivos, más razones, más respuestas. Algo que respondiera con lógica y sentido a la pregunta de Nicholas. Por supuesto que tenía que haberla. No había más alternativas. O al menos no quería verlas.

Pero, ¿Cómo decir eso sin que pueda ser malinterpretado, o sin dar lástima de su extraña condición entre la vida y la muerte?

Pensó rápidamente las palabras, juntándolas con determinación. Probablemente estaba exagerando demasiado. O quizás no. ¿Qué importaba eso?

—Probablemente porque eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar sin después tener que quitarle la vida. Y eso, quiera o no quiera, provoca cierta aferración o algo parecido —dijo Alice sin pensarlo, sin querer hacerlo.

Nicholas la miró sin decir nada. Inconscientemente quizás esperaba otra respuesta. No precisamente la más apropiada a la situación y a ellos en sí.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, sacó inmediatamente la idea de su cabeza. No, era indebido, completamente imposible.

—Es una buena respuesta —Nicholas se encogió de hombros y se colocó de pie, mientras tomaba las cosas para llevarlas a la cocina. Ya había terminado de desayunar.  
—Me voy —cuando Nicholas giró la cabeza para mirar a Alice, ella ya no estaba.

Él suspiró, todo era muy confuso, pero sentía que no por eso quería dejar de vivir aquello. No sabía específicamente cómo explicarlo, detallarlo, entenderlo. Pero no podía.

Se estaba confundiendo a sí mismo.

Fue a dejar a la cocina los platos y lavó entonces la loza. Y cuando terminó, se quedó de pie, sin hacer nada, pensando qué hacer ahora.

II

— ¿Qué te está pasando? —preguntó Mathias mientras cruzaba los brazos, mirando a Nicholas con el ceño fruncido.  
— ¿A qué va esa pregunta? —habló Nicholas sin prestarle mucha atención, concentrándose más en los libros que tenía frente a él en la mesa.

Mathias había ido a su casa a llevarle los cuadernos y libros con la última materia del día, la que se había perdido.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —Mathias cambió la canción que sonaba por el equipo de sonido. Ahora sonaba Sweet Child O' Mine de Guns 'N' Roses.  
—Para ti sí, porque lo sabes, pero no para mí, que no se de qué mierda estás hablando —dijo Nicholas aún sin mirarlo, tratando de concentrarse en las notas del cuaderno.

Mathias miró de reojo a Nicholas, sin decir nada, aún buscando alguna canción para dejar.

—A ver, amigo mío, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo somos amigos? ¿Desde los trece? Sí, ¡Por Dios! ¡Han pasado diez años! Te conozco a la perfección, no trates de ocultarme algo porque sabes que conmigo no puedes. ¿Qué te está pasando? Llevo dos horas y media aquí y aún no me dices por qué faltaste hoy a clases?  
—Dormí mal —Nicholas no mentía.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Qué? ¿Practicas para ser policía e interrogar sospechosos? Conmigo no te servirá —Nicholas miró de reojo a Mathias unos segundos.

Mathias dejó sonar la canción Crazy de Aerosmith, para colocarse de pie, y caminar en dirección a Nicholas con sus ojos café posados fijamente en su amigo.

Nicholas suspiró. Sabía que ahora se venía algo parecido a un sermón.

—Te lo repito. Te conozco desde hace diez años, si es que no es más. Somos mejores amigos desde que nos dimos cuenta de que lo éramos, y eso que fue bastante tiempo después de que empezáramos a hacer todo juntos. Te conozco como a mi sombra. Y tú a mí. No trates de ocultarme algo. ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo? —Nicholas suspiró, sus suposiciones eran correctas—. Ahora dímelo.  
—Mathias, ¿Crees en las cosas sobrenaturales? Fantasmas, presencias, espíritus, o cosas así —dijo Nicholas prácticamente sin pensarlo.  
—No me cambies el tema.  
—No te estoy cambiando el tema.  
—Oh, no me digas que estás empezando a alucinar y ver cosas —Mathias enarcó una ceja.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Alucinar? —Nicholas lo consideró por un momento. Entonces miró a su izquierda y vio la planta de verbena sobre una mesa arrimada a la pared—. No, no, nada de eso.  
—Oh, vamos, la gente cuando alucina no sabe que está alucinando realmente.  
—Ya lo sé. Y no, no estoy alucinando, estoy seguro.  
— ¿Eso significa que sí ves cosas? ¿Qué? ¿Estás como el niño de la película y ahora ves gente muerta?  
— ¡No! Dios, Mathias, contigo no se puede hablar en serio —Nicholas frunció el ceño—. Ignora lo que te dije. Lo que pasa es que aún no asimilo todo esto de... Ya sabes, mi mamá. Todo esto de... estar solo, tener que encargarme del pago de las cuentas, de la comida, de... todo. Es complicado, no sé, me estresa...  
—Me vendré a vivir contigo —Mathias se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo—. Sé cocinar, sé limpiar, puedo ayudarte con el pago de las cosas, no soy tan desastroso y desordenado como crees... Ahora que lo pienso, se nos debería haber ocurrido esa idea hace tiempo.  
— ¿En serio quieres venirte a vivir acá?  
—Si, ¿Por qué no? Oh, no me digas que ahora te da pudor el que vivamos juntos... —Mathias enarcó una ceja.  
— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Nicholas miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, y entonces vio algo a la derecha de Mathias, a su espalda.

Era Alice, que lo miraba fijamente.

Frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Dame un minuto... —murmuró hacia su amigo, sacó su teléfono celular y se lo llevó a la oreja—. ¿Hola? —dijo mirando a Alice.

Mathias frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Alice mirando a Mathias.  
—Estoy en mi casa, con un viejo amigo; Mathias —dijo, fingiendo hablar por teléfono.  
— ¿Va a vivir aquí?  
—Sí, eso creo... —murmuró después de suspirar.

Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.  
—Eh... —Nicholas volvió a suspirar, mirando de reojo a su amigo, quien tenía enarcada una ceja—. No estoy seguro...  
—Hey, voy al baño... —Mathias miró a su amigo y salió de la habitación, aún con el ceño levemente fruncido y expresión confundida.  
— ¿Entonces? —Alice se acercó a él. Nicholas alejó el teléfono de su oreja.  
—No sé. Quiere venirse aquí porque me ve demasiado complicado, qué se yo.  
—Ó sea que cada vez que venga tendrás que fingir que hablar por teléfono —dijo Alice sin pensarlo.  
—Eh... No había pensado en eso.  
—No te preocupes, mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, ya envié a descansar a tu madre y te ayudé con el problema de esa presencia. No tengo motivos para volver. Nos vemos cuando mueras —Alice suspiró, y desapareció.

Nicholas se quedó consternado mirando el lugar vacío donde hacía sólo segundos había estado Alice.

Le costó asimilar lo que ella había dicho. Había sido demasiado rápido. ¿Ella no volvería? ¿Eso había querido decir?

No supo qué fue lo que sintió en ese momento. Una punzada de confusión le invadió por completo. ¿Se sentía mal por no volver a verla? No debería ser así, estaba consciente de eso, pero no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Terminaste de hablar por teléfono? —Mathias entró a la habitación, mirándolo. Nicholas asintió—. No escuché el teléfono sonar...  
—Estaba en modo silencio.  
—Ah... ¿Qué pasa?  
—Nada, tengo hambre... —Nicholas se colocó de pie y, sin decir nada, se colocó de pie y fue a la cocina, necesitaba aunque sea unos segundos solo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Nothing to say (Nada que decir).

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com

o si quieres preguntarme algo:

http:/ www. formspring .me/ HayleyDreams

Me hacen feliz con un review?

Un saludo :)


End file.
